Sunset prepares to go to collage/attack of the Applianceponies/Sunset gives the shard to Flash Sentry
Here is how Sunset prepares to go to collage, Attack of the Applianceponies, and Sunset gives the shard to Flash Sentry goes in Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek. (Cut to the Shimmer house) (We see Principal Celestia and Sunset packing things up) (We see Philomena and the new bird, Nightwatcher, sitting on the couch) Principal Celestia: Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Nightwatcher, Philomena out! (Both birds get off the couch) Principal Celestia: Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule. Sunset Shimmer: Slow down, mom. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh? Did you rent the room out? Principal Celestia: No, I got other ideas for your room, and it rhymes with home theater. (chuckles) (Cut to Vice Principal Luna sobbing) Sunset Shimmer: (walks in and they look at each other) Vice Principal Luna: (holds up two baby booties; through tears) Look what I found. It's your little baby booties. Sunset Shimmer: Ah, Aunt Luna... (They hug each other) Vice Principal Luna: (through tears) My little baby bootie girl. (Principal Celestia walks in) (Sunset looks at her) Sunset Shimmer: You see this, mom? This is how you're supposed to act when your child goes out into the cruel world to fend for herself, okay? Principal Celestia: Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College. Bummer. Vice Principal Luna: (let's go; through tears) You have to come home. Every. Holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Aunt Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Well, then we'll come to you. Sunset Shimmer: You're not coming. Vice Principal Luna: We'll dress up- Sunset Shimmer: No, we're not going anywhere. Vice Principal Luna: We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us. Sunset Shimmer: You can't do that, Aunt Luna. Principal Celestia: Would you let the kid breathe for crying out loud? (VP Luna begins heading up stairs) Principal Celestia: Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on, chop, chop. Let's go.(does a motherly point) March, young lady. Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, mom. Vice Principal Luna: Ugh, I hate it when you call me young lady, because it makes you sound like mom. Principal Celestia: At least I don't use her lines. (After VP Luna has left the room, Sunset turns to her mother) Sunset Shimmer: Mom, mom, mom, whoa! Principal Celestia: What? Sunset Shimmer: I'm watching what you're doing here, Mom. You're becoming grandma, and it scares me. Principal Celestia: It's like a coach thing. Sunset Shimmer: That was a really scary move just now, mom. Principal Celestia: Look. You, you, your, ah... Your aunt and I are really, really proud of you. I mean, you're the first Shimmer ever to go to college. (Cut to VP Luna still holding the booties and crying again) Vice Principal Luna: Now I'm crying again! This sucks! Sunset Shimmer: You're gonna be okay, Aunt Luna.